


Day Twelve

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: “I hate Raven and I am not wearing this costume!” Murphy yelled from the bathroom as Bellamy sat on the bed, rolling his eyes at Murphy’s antics.Kinktober Day Twelve





	Day Twelve

“I hate Raven and I am not wearing this costume!” Murphy yelled from the bathroom as Bellamy sat on the bed, rolling his eyes at Murphy’s antics.

“Come on, Murphy,” He said. “It can’t be that bad.” Bellamy said as he leaned back on his hands and tapped his feet impatiently on the floor. Sighing to himself, Bellamy waited until the bathroom door opened and Murphy stepped outside, his pale face and chest burning bright red.

He was dressed in a pair of light blue boxers with a stethoscope around his neck. His brown hair had been left to air dry so it was lighter and fluffier than usual. His red cheeks made his blue eyes more prominent, even as they avoided Bellamy’s admiring gaze.

“I’m going to kill Raven.” Murphy said as he glared down at the floor.

Bellamy, on the other hand, owed Raven many, many expensive things. He took in Murphy’s lean, athletic physique and smirked as he shifted back on the bed. He opened his legs and gestured for Murphy to come forward, his eyes lit with obvious want.

Murphy frowned and stepped in between Bellamy’s legs, resting his hands onto Bellamy’s shoulders and tilting his head to the side. “What’s going on in your head right now?” He asked nervously.

“I’m just wondering if the doctor will see me now,” Bellamy teased as he placed one of his hands on the back of Murphy’s thighs and pulled him forward.

Murphy rolled his eyes. “I’m studying to be a nurse, not a doctor.”

“Not what I’m thinking about right now.”

Murphy smirked and pushed at Bellamy’s knees until they were back together. He straddled his lap as he pushed his lips against Bellamy’s, his tongue moving out to tease Bellamy’s lower lip before entangling with his own tongue, massaging the sensitive skin and sending a shiver down the older man’s spine.

Bellamy moaned against Murphy’s lips, his hands moving behind his back and cupping Murphy’s bottom, squeezing the firm skin and smiling as Murphy pulled away to stare down at him with burning eyes, biting his lower lip. Bellamy pressed his hips up, pulling Murphy down against him so that they moved against each other slowly. Bellamy felt his lips separate as he watched Murphy’s skin tinting pink, in awe of his partner’s beauty.

They continued to roll their hips together, gasping and whispering as they met each other at the perfect angle. Bellamy moved forward and began kissing up and down Murphy’s chest. He paused to trace his tongue around Murphy’s nipple, smirking at his sudden moan. He watched as Murphy allowed his head to fall forward and closed his eyes as Bellamy began sucking and teasing his nipples.

“Bell, I’m getting close,” Murphy warned.

Bellamy moaned against his chest and rocked his hips upwards harder, pressing him against Murphy and listening as he lost control of his breathing. He watched Murphy squeeze his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as he panted, and listened as Murphy’s breath hitched, turning into a small squeak as he finished in the costume boxers, clinging to Bellamy shoulders.

“Holy shit,” He laughed. “Now I really can’t wear these.” He said as he pointed down to the forming wet patch on his shorts.

Bellamy bit back a laugh and pressed a kiss to the tip of Murphy’s nose. He hit against Murphy’s thigh and grabbed his own costume bag while Murphy fell back on to the mattress and stretched his arms above his head.

“Oh, fuck no,” Bellamy said from inside the bathroom.

“What?” Murphy asked. “It can’t be worse than boxers and a stethoscope.”

“It’s a police hat,” He paused. “And briefs.”

Murphy laughed so hard he fell off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
